3 hermanos nuevo comienzo
by Kevin Hernandez1
Summary: 3 uchihas con una nueva oportunidad y nuevo comienzo en su vida, todo est tranquilo hasta que algo repentinamente pasa, estaran involucrado en varias aventuras y romance


Naruto x high school dxd crossver un nuevo comienzo de 3 hermanos capitulo 1, nos encotramos en donde Itachi Uchiha se despedia de su hermano menor sasuke despues de detener a kabuto y liberar a los muertos del edo tensei, entonces itachi veia como hiba despareciendo, despues vio una luz donde a lo lejos se podia ver a Izumi Uchiha, sus amigos, y padres dandole la bienvenida "asi que esto es el cielo, se siente tranquilo y calido" penso itachi, despues todo se empezo a oscureser, solo se podia ver la cara confusa de un Uchiha, "donde estoy se pregunto," repentina mente todo se empezo a iluminar donde todo se volvio blanco todo alrededor se sentia tranquilo y calido nuevamente, unas escaleras salieron de arriba y el las empezo a escalar, vio dos hombres parados al final de las escaleras, los dos hombres estaban sin camisa, uno tenia el cabello demasiado largo mientras el otro era blanco de la parte derecha de su cuerpo, inmediatamente reconoce a uno de ellos, "ese es obito" penso el uchiha, y cuando mira al otro sugeto se queda pensando y lo recuerda, "acaso ese es madara uchiha?" se pregunto el mismo, obito se presenta ante itachi, "itachi asi que tambien fuiste enviado aqui," "asi parece pero tu que haces aqui? y por que eres adulto si moriste de chico?" entonces obito le procede a contar lo que paso mientras itachi estaba muerto y sobre que madara siempre estuvo muerto, "asi que eso fue lo que paso", "asi que madara tambien se arrepiente", "entonces eso significa que todos fuimos utilizados," "si tienes razon" respondio itachi, derrepente madara deja de estar callado, "saben, no me molestaria tener una segunda oportunidad, poder vivir en un mundo donde podria rehacer sin cometer el mismo error," los dos uchihas respondieron con una sonrisa ligera, madara tambien sonrio, paso el tiempo y los tres contaron sus pasados y se llevaron bien, "asi que ya se llevan bien los tres eh, escuche que les gustaria rehacer su vida" "quien es usted?" respondieron los uchihas, "soy el dios guardian de los muertos y vivos, de aqui y adelante yo decido el futuro de ustedes 3, pueden rehacer su vida rencarnando en su mismo mundo o otra dimension, o pueden decidir ir al cielo y vivir en paz, que desean?" los 3 uchihas se quedaron hablando entre si y pensaron las cosas, "entonces decidimos recarnar en otra dimension" respondieron, "asi que asi sera, naceran en otro mundo, con humanos y una tecnologia avanzada, en una cuidad llamada tokyo, sus poderes estaran sellados en ustedes, pero tendran chakra y les podran usar el sharingan de dos aspas cuando alcanzen los seis años tambien recuperaran sus recuerdos a la edad de 3 años, les dare sus armas para que puedan protegerse de enemigos, y sin nada mas que decir me retiro, " entonces una luz sella a los tres uchihas haciendo que se cubran los ojos, obito rapida mente guarda las armas en su kamui, "entonces nos vemos en nuestra proxima vida" responde obito, "jaja claro por supuesto" le responde madara, "bueno hasta pronto" responde itachi sin emocion alguna, nos centramos en un hospital de Tokyo, estaba la señora hyoudou apunta de dar a luz, entonces despues de tanto esperar, el señor hyoudo es avisado que su hijo acaba de nacer, "son dos niños" respondio la señora hyoudo,"entonces como les llamaremos?", "se llamaran itachi y madara " "Itachi Hyoudo y Madara Hyoudo," paso un año y nuevamente los señores hyoudo tuvieron otros dos hijos que nacieron al mismo tiempo, con el nombre de Obito y issei, aunque no fueron gemelos, issei nacio con el cabello castaño mientras sus hermanos nacieron con el cabello negro, mientras los 4 hermanos crecian los 3 uchihas mostraban una inteligancia superior a su hermano issei, en cierta forma ellos estaban peocupados por issei, ellos preferian que los 4 fueran iguales para no dejar atras a issei, pasaron 7 años, los 3 uchihas eran populares con las chicas, pero a diferencia de los uchiha issei no tenia buena reputacion con las chicas, lo acusaban de acoso, issei es un pervertido sin duda, pero madara tambien lo era, pero el se salvaba por ser guapo y cool, issei siempre era salvado por itachi de las chicas cuando les querian pegar, issei se sentia que itachi si era un buen hermano a diferencia de madara que siempre los molestaba, obito era amable pero itachi era mas sobre protector, el era bien estrito con issei, despues de todo el en algun pasado tuvo un hermano menor, issei siempre presentia que ellos le guardaban algo, al parecer tenia razon, los tres uchihas siempre se hiban de casa a cierta hora y el siempre intentaba de seguirlos pero siempre los perdia de vista, los 3 uchiha siempre hiban a entrenar en un lugar solitario en los bosques, pasaron 7 años mas, dentro de ese periodo de años todo estuvo tranquilo y normal, itachi protegia a issei de las chicas, madara lo molestaba, obito veia todo con gracia, los tres uchihan vivian muy felices, tenian un trabajo en una compañia de modelos, siempore estaban alrededor de chicas guapas, y issei trabaja en un restuarante elegante como mesero, su madre era la dueña, el señor Hyoudou se nego a que issei trabajara con ellos por que el era muy pervertido, pero al menos madara sabia controlarse, todo marchaba a la perfeccion, cuando ellos hablaban de su pasado sonreian debido a que ahora mismo pudieron tener otra oportunidad, lo que ellos no se esperaban es que un dia eso de tener una vida tranquila estaba a punto de cambiar, era un dia normal para los uchihas, itachi desperto despues de tener un sueño con su vida pasada, "al parecer ya es hora de ir a la escuela" se dijo el uchiha mientras se levantaba para cepillarse los dientes y vestirse, llego a la cocina, hizo de desayunar, los hyoudo tenian una criada que hacia de comer y hacer la limpiaza pero itachi siempre hacia el desayuna y ella le decia las gracias, "itachi sama, usted siempre tan amable con migo, siempre me ayuda, es muy diferente a madara sama, usted no se molesta a ayudar las personas, y no es igual de pervertido que issei que siempre me mira los pechos, muchas gracias," "no hay por cual dar las gracias, yo deberia de estar agradecido,usted es la siempre hace los lavores kujo sempai" "gra gra cias por esas lindas palabras itachi sama" respondio kujo con un sonrojo, kujo miyuki es una chica de cabello corto, hermoso ojos color celestes, y piel hermosa de color blanco, "bueno me retiro ire a despertar a issei, con su permiso," itachi llega a el cuarto de issei, "ya es hora del desayuno," "si claro ya voy," itachi solo suspiro, "mas adelante podemos ver como itachi estaba manejando en un carro deportivo de marca BMW serie 8 de color negro y a su lado estaba obito "asi que esta vez te acorralaron en el baño de mujeres, eso te pasa por ser demasiado amable y creerte que alguien en el baño de las mujeres estaba herido," "jajaja bueno y a ti como te acorralaron esta vez?" pregunto obito, "pues esta vez fui acorralado mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando vi muchas chicas en la unica salida de las escalaras me volvi a subir y ya era demasiado tarde por que las chicas ya habian tapado la de arriba tambien, asi que solo espere que la vida decidiera mi destino," "jajaja" respondio obito con una risa, mientras madara estaba en su moto deportiva de color negro y issei hiba atras agarrado de madara," madara podrias ir menos despacio," "que dijiste que fuera mas rapido?" respondio madara mientras aceleraba aun mas, "nooo!" grito issei, madara y issei llegaron antes que itachi y obito, "parece que todavia no llegan," dijo issei, "vaya si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta" dijo madara molestando a issei, derrepente se escucho la voz de una chica gritando "oh chicas miren es madara kun!" "oh no aqui va otra vez" penso issei, "oh no tambien esta el asqueroso de su hermano", "creo que eso no fue necesario" penso issei mientras una flecha le atravesaba, "el arruina la entrada epica de madara" dijo otra mientras a issei le atravesaba otra mas, "si todavia no puedo creer es hermano de los tres mas guapos de la academia, el es basura al lado de ellos" en ese momento issei juraba que estaba siendo penetrado por un monto de flechas, en ese momento entra itachi junto a obito y kyba, "kyaaa!" gritaron las chicas, "itachi kun y obito kun estan aqui," "el trio de los hermanos guapos," si aunque kyba no se queda atras" decian las chicas, issei se sentia un perdedor ante sus heremanos y por eso el les dijo que un dia el seria el rey harem, pasaron las clases como de costumbre, issei estaba espiando las chicas del kendo junto a sus amigos matsuda y motohama, issei por accidente se resvala y hace ruido, "quien anda ahi?, seguramente son el trio de pervertidos nuevamente" decian las chicas mientras matsuda y motohama se echanban a corre, "no me abandonen!" dijo issei mientras se echaba a corre, pero alguien lo jala de la camisa y lo escondia en un rincon, "itachi kun" dijo issei, "quedate aqui yo me encargo," gracias nuevamente," ya sabemos que estan ahi dijo una de las chicas con una espada de madera, pero fue grande su sorpresa donde ella suponia que estaban los pervertidos se encontra itachi, "itachi kun" dijo la chica "hola busco a mi hermano," pero se supone que estaria aqui, acaso lo estas protegiendo?" "claro que no" "por favor itachi kun dinos la verdad" dijo una de las chicas, "acaso ustedes creen que soy un mentiroso?" "pa pa pa para nada itachi kun, lo sentimos... con su permiso itachi kun" "bueno issei ya puedes salir," "gracias nuevamente, siempre me ayudas, nunca te he ayudado a ti, pero tu siempre estas ahi para mi, gracias hermano" en ese momento itachi recordo cuando el solia jugar con sasuke y sonrio, "es la primera vez que te veo sonreir dijo issei con una sonrisa grande" entonces itachi señalo a issei para que se acercara aun mas, issei se acerco y itachi golpeo sus dos dedos en su frente y hacia su sonrisa mas grande diciendo "para la proxima vez tambien estare ahi" itachi se marcho quitando su sonrisa y volviendo a ser serio, issei se toco la frente y vio a su hermano con admiracion, difinitivamente el es mejor que madara en muchos aspectos, los cuatro hermanos decidieron encontrase cerca del antiguo edificio para comer tranquilos ahi mismo, itachi, madara, y issei estaban esperando a obito desde hace rato hasta que lo vieron llegar "por que te tardaste tanto? dijo madara, "si tiene razon siempre es lo mismo" dijo issei, "perdonenme pero un maestro necesitaba ayuda y me ofreci" itachi solo supiro y dijo , "bueno ahora que estamos todos aqui hay que comer" estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que sintio que alguien los vigilaba, entonces voltio a la ventana del viejo edificio y vio a una chica de un cabello hermoso color camersi, tan roja como la sangre, la chica se les quedaba viendo, obito y madara se dan cuenta y voltean, por ultimo issei ve por donde ellos veian y se queda maravillado, "es hemosa" penso el castaño, "quien es?" se pregunto obito, "si alguien sabe?" pregunto madara, "su nombre es rias gremory" todos voltearon hacia itachi, "la conoces?",se pregunto issei, "si, va en mi clase, aunque nunca hemos hablado" "que envidia, seguro a que tu la enomorarias" dijo issei, "los tres uchihas se quedan viendo a rias con una expression seria, "que pasa? por que la miran asi?", "vamonos" dijo itachi, entonces obito y madara se levantan haciendo caso, issei se queda confundido por como actuvan sus hermanos, issei queda inpactado por lo que itachi le dice, " issei" "si dime" "nunca te vuelvas a involucar con ella," "pero por que?" "es una orden!" issei nunca habia visto a sus hermanos tan serios, "ahora si vamonos" dijo itachi caminando seguido por sus madara y obito, issei voltea a ver nuevamente y ella ya no se encontraba, "por que tengo una mala sensancion" penso itachi, "asi que te esta interesada en ellos cuatro bucchou" dijo akeno himejima, una chica linda de cabello largo que le llegaba las rodillas amarrado en una coleta con un liston amarillo "si algo me dice que ellos guardan algun secreto y que tienen un gran poder," al siguiente dia todo hiba con normalidad issei se encontraba en un puente pensando por que su hermano actuo tan raro, depues escucho la voz de una chica, "disculpa" "si dijame" "me gustas! te gustaria tener una cita con migo?" "pero que rayos" penso issei, "si claro" acepto issei, "y como te llamas?" pregunto issei, "me llamo yuma", mucho gusto yuma", bueno tendremos una cita el domingo a las 5:00 pm nos encontraremos en este lugar, ten mi numero de contacto, nos vemos!" "pero que raro" penso issei "uns chica de cabello blanco se podria ver espiando a los dos, su nombre es koneko, ella es de una estatura baja y no tiene muchos pechos, tiene un pasador en forma de gato en su cabello, al dia siguiente en la escuela issei presento a yuma con sus amigos y hermanos, mucho gusto dijo yuma con una sonrisa, matsuda y motohama quedaron palidos y celosos a la vez, "issei nos acabas de traicionar" dijieron los dos, madara saludo amablemente a yuma al igual obito, pero itachi se le quedo viendo friamente sin decir una palabra "que sonrisa mas falsa" penso itachi, mente de yuma, "parece que este estupido me traira problemas, seria un desperdicio arruinar su hermosa cara" llegarona la casa y fueron recibidos por kujo, itachi le pregunto a issei "asi que cuando es la cita" "el domingo a las 5:00 pm" "ooh ya veo" "asi que tendre que seguir a issei para ver que trama esa tal yuma, domingo dia de la cita, itachi se levantaba y hizo lo de siempre, ayudo a kujo a preparar la cena, desperto a obito y madara para avizarles el plan, eran las 4:55 los uchihas seguian a issei, issei se quedo esperando un gran rato pensando que tal vez habia llegado demasiado temprano o tal vez lo dejaron plantado, una chica linda le se acerco a issei, "asi que por fin tiene chicas que se le acercan" dijo madara, "silencio parece que le esta dando algo" dijo obito, la chica le entrego un papel con sellos demasiado raros y itachi se le quedo viendo a los sellos y obito junto a madara hicieron lo mismo, entonces de la nada llega yuma y issei se guarda el papel en su bolsillo de su camisa, "nos vamos?" pregunto yuma "por supuesto" respondio issei, ellos se la estaban pasando bien, parecian felices, itachi no noto una sonrisa falsa, eso lo impresiono, "al parecer se la esta pasando bien, no entiendo", estaba oscureciendo, los uchiha no encontraron nada fuera de lo comun, yuma estaba parada enfrente de una fuente y atras de ella estaba issei, itachi noto una cara triste, el uchiha quedo pensando, repentinamente yuma dice, "issei moririas por mi?" "pe pe perdon?" respondio issei, "que si moririas por mi?" repitio, alas salieron de yuma y su traje cambio a un traje que se le notaban las oppais, issei se quedo mirando a los pechos de yuma y yuma aprovechando la distractcion creo una lanza lanzandosela a issei atravesandolo los uchihas no reaccionaron a tiempo y vieron como una lanza atravezo a issei, issei impactado y adolorido estaba asustado y dijo "pero yuma que haces?" "yo no soy yuma, mi verdadedor nombre reynare, y fui mandada a matarte, fue muy lindo el momento que pasamos juntos, pero lo siento ahora muere" reynare le lanza otra lanza pero esta es detenida por madara con um kunai, "pero que!" dijo reynare, tienes suerte de haber detenido mi ataque ahora muere!" pero es detenida por madara facil mente, "que! pero quien demonios eres maldito humano ingreido, entonces reynare le lanza muchas lanzas pero de igual forma todas fueron detenidas por madara, derepente los ojos de madara cambian de color negro a color rojo, issei se queda sorprendido, "madara veniste a salvarme", reynare sintio un verdadero temor y mas aun cuando vio a los otros hermanos de obito con los mismo ojos de madara, issei se encontraba, asustado, confundido, y asombrado, reynare vio todo en shock aterrodizada, vio como las formas de los ojos cambiaban, cada uno tenia una forma diferente ahora mientras deban vueltas, obito dijo la palabra kamui, mientras arrancaba una de las alas de la angel caido la mandaba a otra dimension y itachi quemo su otra ala con el amaterasu haciendola gritar de dolor, madara fue rapido a auxiliar a issei, issei empezo a decir, quisiera vivir, quisiera verla otra vez, quisiera ver su cabello carmesi, entonces el papel empezo a brillar, en el suelo se creo un circulo magico de color rojo, reynare aprovecho que nadie la veia y escapo en un circulo magico, madara se quedo maravillado con la belleza de rias gremory, itachi la veia sin expression y obito medio asombrado, itachi dijo repentinamente, "salvalo, te lo ruego por favor salvalo" rias respondio, "claro lo revivire, por lo mientras ustedes vayan a casa no se preocupen, el estara a salvo, los 3 uchihas asintieron sin rechistar y hicieron lo que rias les pidio, "por cierto itachi kun" "dijame" mañana venga al club del ocultismo, mandare a alguien para que los vengan a traer, "claro" respondio itachi, llegaron a casa y itachi hizo un clon de sombra parecido a issei para que nadie sospechara, itachi se baño, se cepillo, se acosto y penso, tal vez nuestra vida tranquila termine al partir de mañana. Fin de el primer capitulo


End file.
